Un Listón Rojo
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Tema Fuerte. Un golpe tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo frágil como el sonido de una taza de porcelana rompiéndose te puede cambiar la vida. Tristemente, para mal. Eso lo entendió Sora gracias a Yamato. R&R.


**Dsiclaimer: **Todo en la vida viene y va. Es como un boomerang. Lo triste aquí es que si nunca te perteneció, nunca volcerá. Rayos. Nunca tendré de vuelta a Digimon.

**ADVERTENCIA: **tema fuerte.

* * *

><p>-Hola…-Fue el sencillo susurro que logro escapar con delicadeza de mis labios. No sabía muy bien que decir. Simplemente abrí la puerta y allí estaba él. Tan radiante como el sol y ahora tan apagado como un eclipse. U n fuerte eclipse que parecía haberlo revolcado con un ciclón. O quizá algo un poco peor.<p>

Me miraba con la misma mirada azul de siempre. Esos ojos que me enamoraron 5 años atrás, cuando yo apenas tenía quince años. Una completa quinceañera, así era yo. Quizá no tan feliz y deslumbrante como Mimi, pero era una soñadora, como cualquier mujer. Y yo aseguraba que el hombre que se encontraba era mi príncipe azul. Mi hombre ideal.

-Hola-Contestó seco. Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que esos zafiros no eran los mismos de antes. No eran siquiera los mismos ojos tristes que me miraban suplicantes cuando yo le dije adiós. Cuando yo salí por la puerta principal del departamento que solíamos compartir-¿Puedo pasar?-Me preguntó con una pregunta que me pegó en el pecho en cuanto la pronunció. Sabía yo que algo andaba mal. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo estaba mal. Quizá… Demasiado mal.

-Claro…-Le conteste, haciéndome a un lado. Mientras lo miraba por detrás, caminando hacía la sala que compartía con Hikari, quién dormía. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Hacía ya tres meses que había terminado con Yamato. Había sido duro, pues le quería. Le quería bastante. Pero sabía yo que aun era bastante joven y necesitábamos un tiempo. O al menos yo lo necesitaba. La relación se estaba volviendo demasiado formal y a mí eso me asustaba. Yamato no me podía engañar, sabía yo que a él también le asustaba. Al fin y al cabo, a penas teníamos veinte años. Mucha _**vida**_ por delante.

Decidí ingresar a la cocina y preparar algo caliente. Era Enero y helaba en Tokio. Me mire de re-ojo en la ventana de la pequeña cocina, y me avergoncé a mí misma. Llevaba mis mechones pelirrojos por ningún lugar en específico. Simplemente estaban ahí, deslizándose por mi cara. Lancé un suspiro al aire, el cual termino convirtiéndose en un vaho, gracias a la baja temperatura.

Lo cierto es que no me daba vergüenza que Yamato me viera tan desarreglada. Habíamos estado viviendo juntos desde que yo cumplí 18 años, así que bien me conocía. Tal vez demasiado bien. Me conocía feliz, triste. Me conocía deprimida, enamorada. Me conocía desaliñada y arreglada. Incluso me conocía desnuda. Así que no me importaba tanto que me mirara así. Y a pesar de ello decidí arreglarme un poco el cabello, simplemente para hacer desaparecer aquel incomodo "almohadazo".

Tomé los dos tés que acababan de salir del microondas, y me dirigí despacio a la sala, para después de entregarle su té a Yamato, el cual lo acepto con un débil "gracias", tomar asiento en el sillón de en frente. Cada vez me asustaba más y más. Ya no era una suposición la mía, estaba segura que algo no andaba bien. Como resultado de mi nerviosismo, comencé a mover mi pie, sin siquiera probar el té.

Miré como Yamato en cambio si tomaba un largo sorbo del suyo. Tenía la mirada baja. Parecía que evadía la mía.

-Y bien…-Decidí romper el silencio, que si bien me estaba volviendo loca. Nunca había tenido que compartir un silencio tan incomodo con Yamato. Ni siquiera cuando terminamos-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El rubio dejo su tasa en la mesita que nos separaba. Y a pesar de que era una simple mesita, y no más de dos metros lo que nos separaba, sentía que eran kilómetros. Kilómetros y una tensión tan grande que sencillamente se podría cortar con el más fino cuchillo. Me miro con seriedad, y pude notar como sus azules ojos, estaban más que azules, grisáceos. Se les veían tristes, e incluso hinchados. Había llorado. De eso estaba segura.

-Sora…-Pronunció mi nombre con delicadeza, temiendo que yo me fuera a romper o algo por el estilo. Todo era tan extraño-**Tengo SIDA**.-Me dijo sin más. Abrí los ojos como platos. Sentí como mi garganta se cerraba poco a poco, tal cual en una persona con asma. Me faltaba aire. Y quizá hubiera creído que era una broma, pero las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Yamato no parecían de cocodrilo. Eran, de hecho, las lágrimas más verdaderas que le había visto jamás a un hombre.

-¿Q-Qué?-Y sin embargo, pregunté. Ni mi corazón, ni mente, ni alma podían creerlo. No querían creerlo. Yamato, simplemente asintió, bajando la mirada de nuevo-¿Pero cómo…?-Mi voz era un simple susurro, pero el silencio era tan espectral que se podía escuchar como un mero gritó. Como un mismo grito agonizante. Sentía que me moría.

-¿Recuerdas la última fiesta de los Teenage Wolves?-No hablaba. No movía la boca. Parecía que era su corazón el que me hablaba, pues Yamato parecía un zombi, un hombre muerto en vida. Yo asentí. Por supuesto que la recordaba.

La fiesta había sido cinco meses atrás, festejaban que habían tenido por fin su contrato con una buena disquera del país. Yo recuerdo haber salido de la fiesta a las siete de la mañana, estaba exhausta. Más sin embargo, deje que Yamato se quedara lo que quisiera en la fiesta. Al final era la fiesta de su banda. Su gran triunfo. Ni siquiera me importo que hubiera llegado a la casa al mediodía.

Yamato, o su alma, lo que fuera, continuó hablando-Bien pues… Después de que las chicas y tú se marcharan, los muchachos decidieron que era buena idea invitar a unas bailarinas. Yo me opuse, a pesar de estar tan borracho sabía que no era buena idea. Pero me convencieron, al final eran solo strippers… Pero no-Yo comencé a ver borroso. Mis ojos simplemente veían destellos de la realidad. Con dificultad busqué la taza de té y me la lleve a mi boca. Ni siquiera lo saboreé-Resultaron ser putas. Sucias putas. Me convencieron Sora… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me convencieron!...-Golpeó fuertemente los respaldos del sillón, dejándome atónita. Jamás le había visto así. Ahora estaba más segura de que ese no era Yamato. Yamato estaba muerto- Lo siento de verdad… Tú sabes que…-De pronto deje de escuchar.

Simplemente sentí como mi corazón caía al suelo de un golpe, estrellándose y rompiéndose con frialdad junto con la taza del té. Ahora no había un zombi en mi sala. Éramos dos. Dos almas que se acababan de perder en la inmensidad. La de Yamato se había jalado a la mía a un lugar que no conocía. Y era frío. Realmente no lo entendía bien, pero de pronto todo se volvió frío.

El clima. La casa. El sillón. Mi alma. Lo que me lo hizo entender fueron las lágrimas que se resbalaban con fuerza por mis mejillas sin que yo las pudiera controlar. Me sentía débil. Como una muñeca de trapo. Y quizá eso era justamente lo que era. Una sucia muñeca de trapo sin valor.

Lo más duro vino un poco después. Cuando por fin logré comprender que no solo el amor de mi vida me había sido infiel. No solo que estaba contagiado de una de las enfermedades más mortales de todos los tiempos. Si no que también lo estaba yo.

Me di asco, pues esa misma tarde, después de que Yamato se había tirado a una puta, me hizo el amor. Me hizo el amor de una panera tan plena eyaculando dentro de mí. Creí que había sido uno de los placeres más grandes de mi vida, pero no. Ese estúpido placer, y los de las noches de amor que vinieron después eran los causantes de que yo estuviera muerta en estos instantes.

Ahora comprendía que mi vida no sería igual. Comprendía que todo cambiaría sin más.

Me miré los pies que sangraban debido a la taza que se acababa de romper momentos atrás. Observé a Yamato que se acercaba cuidadosamente, recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana. Y así me sentía yo. Hecha de porcelana. Sabiendo que si me caía ahora sería mucho más fácil romperme. Sabiendo que ahora una simple gripa me podía matar.

Me miré las manos. Y no sé, quizá me estaba volviendo loca. O era simplemente el momento pero, atado a mi dedo meñique pude ver un pequeño listón rojo. Miré las manos de Yamato y con miedo afirmé que el contaba con exactamente lo mismo.

Me miró. Le miré. Pude identificar como Yamato movía su boca, probablemente gritando algo. Sentí que unos pasos se aproximaban hacía mí, asustados, torpes. Era Kari sin duda alguna. Intenté articular algo, lo que sea. Moverme, patalear, llorar con fuerza. Algo. Pero no. De pronto todo se volvió negro y delicado.

Lo único que supe después, era que el VIH se había apoderado de mí. De mi vida. De mi todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora (?)<strong>

Sí duro, negro, depre. No sé, me desperté con esta idea y a pesar de que estoy con el mejor humor decidí que quería escribir algo diferente.

Pobre Sora... Como me gusta hacerla sufrir. Pero es sólo y únicamente por que la amo. OIESAMAMADA.

Haha, en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco. Disculpen si los traumé o lo que sea. No pueden decir que no se los advertí :D.

Si pueden y gustan esta pobre escritora apreciaria mucho un review. En verdad L.O.S.A.M.O. Como a ustedes.

Bueno pequeños saltamontes, nos leemos.

lovelovelove.


End file.
